More than One Hybrid: An Old Friend
by JadeAburame
Summary: Jade, a hybrid, who doesn't like what Klaus is up to in the Salvatore brothers lives and comes to take care of it herself. *bad language*
1. Chapter 1

An Old Friend 3

**More than one Hybrid**

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 1**

**Katherine passed in the coliseum, waiting for Jade. If anyone could figure out how to get this undead hunter to wake up, it would be her. Though, Katherine always waited until there was no other choice. Jade wasn't kind to those who drank off of humans. Well if you don't count the Salvatore Brothers. That's the last time Katherine saw her. Poor Jade couldn't stand being attached to vampires. This always ended up bringing up an argument between the two because Jade was half vampire.**

** Katherine had no other choice but to ask Jade for help. Damon and Jeremy were done. She had done everything she could to get the hunter to drink and nothing worked. It was a good thing Jade wanted Klaus dead.**

** Katherine groaned in frustration, looking down at the dying guy on the floor that the hunter ordered to get away from him. The girl was surprised to hear Michael start talking again after she looked down on him.**

** Katarina is an idiot. Waking up Michael? What could she have been thinking? If I don't hurry she could be in danger. Then that would include Damon and Stephan. Shit. Stupid emotions, you are so much easier to cut off when you don't have to deal with vampires. I put Michael in that coffin specifically to keep Klaus alive. But it looks like I'll have to put him with the rest of his family now that he has caused the Salvatore brothers trouble. I thought I had someone deal with him. Nothing can get done right unless you do it yourself; isn't that the saying, Jade?**

** I was the one who invented those daggers because there is no reason for the original family to die. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. Klaus why did you have to go and cause so much trouble for the Salvatore brothers? More importantly, why did Katarina have to find out about me? I had to help her once she became a vampire. I so hate vampires.**

** I stopped running at the entrance to the cemetery. This is it; I opened my hearing to over the coliseum. "Could you remove these chains?" Michael's voice, "it's hard to move with them on."**

** "No!" I rushed in, to find Katarina bringing her hands to chains. "You idiot, do not remove those chains."**

** "Jade," stupid Katarina, wasn't moving, "he knows how to kill Klaus."**

** I grabbed her shirt and pulled her away from Michael, "stay the fuck away from him. Your damn lucky to be alive this long."**

** "What are you talking about?" Katarina asked. "He's a vampire."**

** "Did your ghost vampire happen to mention that it would be dangerous for you to release him?" I asked, in a civil tone.**

** "Jeremy did mention that," Katarina said, "but what do they know? The point is to kill Klaus."**

** "I will take care of Klaus," I said, "he's gone too far."**

** "You said that last time and he's back," Katarina put her hands on her hips.**

** "I will be taken care of him personally," I said.**

** "Ha," Michael said, "you can't kill him."**

** "I don't plan to, you freak," I spat, "I plan to put him with his siblings."**

** "His is sister, Rebecca is out and about as well," Katarina informed me.**

** I shook my head, "I know. She's going to pay too. Elijah was a much better representative for his family than both of them put together."**

** "You're upset with Rebecca?" Katarina seemed surprised, "what did she do? Mess with Stephan's head?"**

** "She's stuck in Mystic Falls. Like Stephan; she is being put on guard of someone from the town," I shot a glare at Michael; "you can stay here and rot."**

** "You know; you would be dead right now if it wasn't for that angel blood in you," Michael threatened.**

** "And you would be dead if you weren't a vampire," I snapped back. I turned to Katarina, "If you want to stay with this thing, be my guest. It will be your funeral. But you ever set him free; I will bring you back to life and kill you again."**

** "What's your deal with him?" Katarina asked, "I know you hate vampires, but what is so bad about him?"**

** "He doesn't drink human blood, you idiot," I snapped. "Do some fucking research before you act, will you? You should know better than that, but I guess your fear for Klaus over takes that."**

** "What does he drink, then?" Katarina asked.**

** "Vampire blood," I snapped. "He doesn't want to drink from human blood. He might remind you of Stephan in his humanity state, just the exception of drinking vampire blood instead of animal blood."**

** "He could have killed me if you hadn't shown up," Katarina realized.**

** "Idiot," I started to pull her out of the coliseum, "I hate vampires."**


	2. Chapter 2

An Old Friend 4

**Chapter 2**

** We were in the car on the way to Mystic Falls. Katarina was rambling on about herself; like she always did. I ignored her by watching the images of what was going on at Mystic Falls.**

** "Why are we going to Mystic Falls?" Katarina finally said something serious.**

** "Why are we using a car instead of our own two feet?" I spoke sarcastically, "you are a vampire."**

** "Would you just answer the question," Katarina complained.**

** "I want to meet this Elena," I spoke fondly.**

** "Ugh," Katarina complained.**

** "Lighten up, Katarina," I shook my head.**

** "Me, lighten up? Ha." Katarina laughed, "I can't believe you're caught up in this girl too."**

** "You're so full of yourself, Katarina, it's annoying," I complained. "You do realize that me saving your ass, I missed a lot that was happening in Mystic Falls."**

** "I'm so sorry," Katarina spoke sarcastically.**

** "Poor Anna and Jeremy," I said softly.**

** "There are more important things going on than dead vampire feelings right now," Katarina said, voice upset.**

** I ignored her, watching as Jeremy and Anna realized their feelings for each other. "I think I will give them exactly what they want." I touched my hand to the see through screen. "Go on Jeremy, hold out your hand." He listened to me and Anna put hers against his. Their realization made me giggle. I heard Katarina groan. I turned the screen, using my finger, to the Salvatore house where Alaric and Elena were leaving.**

** "What are you going to do," Katarina spoke sarcastically, "join the school, even though you're a day behind."**

** "That's a great idea, Katarina," I smiled, "I knew there was a brain in there somewhere."**

** Katarina groaned, turning on the radio.**

** We reached Mystic Falls when I told Katarina to pull over.**

** "What is it now?" Katarina asked.**

** "You're not going into Mystic Falls," I told her.**

** "What?" Katarina seemed frantic, than hid it. "And just where am I supposed to go? No one knows where Klaus ran off to."**

** "You can hand 'around' Mystical Falls," I used air quotes, "but do not step foot in it or I will personally lock you in that coliseum with only Michael as company."**

** "Fine," Katarina said, "you could have just compelled me."**

** "You know I hate stooping to such a pathetic level," I opened my door.**

** "But threatening me is better?" Katarina asked, as I stood out of the door.**

** "It doesn't prove I'm a stupid vampire," I slammed the door.**

** Elena sat down outside on a picnic table with Bonnie, ready to eat lunch. They were talking about what had happened with the fire and Jeremy. Caroline soon showed up, hand in hand with Tyler.**

** "Everything seems fine with you two," Elena commented.**

** "Yep," Caroline smiled, looking at Tyler, "we talked and worked it out."**

** Rebecca showed up at that moment. "Did you now?"**

** "What are you doing here?" Elena asked.**

** "My job, silly," Rebecca said.**

** Finally found her, I walked up to the picnic table and went on guard when I saw Rebecca approaching as well. "Yep," I heard Caroline speak, trying to move more quickly without drawing attention. "We talked and worked it out."**

** Then I heard Rebecca's voice, "did you now?"**

** "What are you doing here?" Elena asked.**

** "My job, silly," Rebecca said.**

** "No," I came up to them. "She's in a place where she doesn't belong."**

** Rebecca froze at the sight of me. "Who are you?" Tyler seemed defensive.**

** "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler," I shook my head, "if you don't learn to control your vampire self and listen to your girlfriend, I will personally rip that vampire side away from you."**

** "This is none of your business," Rebecca growled.**

** "When it comes to the Salvatore brothers, it does," I countered.**

** "It's not our fault Stephan fell in love with Doppelganger," Rebecca countered back.**

** "Who the Hell cares?" I asked, "I told your brother the first time you three hooked up to stay away from him. That's why he erased his memory that night. I guess he took revenge on me for what I did to him by making Stephan his side kick."**

** "What are you going to do?" Rebecca asked, "Kills us? Ha."**

** "No," I growled, "I'll put a dagger through you and your brother. Then I will bring one of your more civil brothers out here show society the better side of the old family."**

** "You have a dagger?" Elena blurted out.**

** "Of course I do," I spoke more calmly to Elena. "I'm the one who made them. Sorry, dear, but I don't want any of the old family dead. They are the originals. They belong in this world."**

** "Hey, guys," I jumped at Stephan's voice. Wow, I'm already this out of place that I can't keep a hold of my surroundings? Stephan stops at me, "don't I know you?"**

** "Yes," I grinned at him, "I'm Jade."**

** "Jade?" Stephan looked surprised. "I haven't seen you sense you visited Katherine in 1864."**

** "A mistake I've regretted ever since," I muttered. "I've come here for senior year."**

** "Stephan, who is this?" Elena asked. **

** "The first vampire ever created from the old family," Stephan announced, "and she's a hybrid."**


	3. Chapter 3

An Old Friend 4

**Chapter 3**

** "A mistake," Rebecca said, "not that Elijah ever saw her as that, but who could resist an angel?"**

** "Angel?" Tyler asked. **

** "That explains why Katherine tried to keep us away from you," Stephan bragged, "she never told us what your other half was."**

** "Males have a tendency to fall for me, but not be in love, except Elijah," I shrugged. "I liked him until he turned me into a vampire."**

** "You hated knowing he did it on purpose," Rebecca laughed.**

** "Still do," I muttered, "girls on the other hand want to be my best friend, except for a sister from the old family."**

** "Why did you keep Elijah alive this whole time if you hated him so much?" Elena asked.**

** "I don't hate him," I shrugged, "I'm incapable of hating anyone. I just hate the fact I and any other vampire, are vampires."**

** "She wants to hate vampires entirely," Rebecca explained, "but because she is an angel and half vampire, she attaches herself to them. It makes her hate them that much more."**

** "Well enough about me," I went over to Elena. "Elena Gilbert, my name is Jade. It's an honor to meet you."**

** "You too," Elena seemed a little worried.**

** "And Bonnie, a pleasure too finally to meet you as well." I grinned at her and turned to Tyler and Caroline. "You two as well. I've been waiting a long time to meet you guys."**

** "Because she's been trailing Stephan and Damon like a hake," Rebecca said, "or at least that's what Katarina told my brother."**

** I moved to Rebecca first, that way she wouldn't run. Our eyes connected before she had a chance to realize what was happening. "You will not tell Klaus anything I have said or will say and do."**

** "Of course not," Rebecca nodded, I broke contact and she grinned. "And why should I? He left me stranded here."**

** "Oh are you going to turn your ways now that you realize that he's not going to be top dog anymore?" I spoke in sarcastically soft tone.**

** "That's right," Rebecca said smoothly.**

** I rolled my eyes moving to Stephan, who didn't realize I was going to do the same for him and was too caught up in me and the past to think straight.**

** "Stephan," his eyes connected with mine. "Klaus' compulsion will no longer work on you. Everything I have done and said and will say and do in the future will not be repeated to Klaus." I then compelled the others not to be influenced by Klaus' compulsion.**

** The last one was Tyler, who was ready to bolt as I compelled his girlfriend, who had a grip on him sense I started. I grabbed his arm in the middle of the compulsion and ignored his struggles. I turned to him and his eyes were closed tight. "Klaus wouldn't like this." He announced.**

** "Tyler," Caroline spoke sternly and Tyler's eyes opened and ours connected.**

** "Your loyalty to Klaus now applies to the one you love the most, Caroline," I said.**

** "What? really?" Caroline sounded surprised.**

** "His compulsion will not work on you," I repeated and pulled back.**

** "Thank you, Jade," Elena said. "The only ones left are Alaric and Jeremy."**

** "Alaric," I beamed, "when can I meet him?"**

** "Now," Alaric said, making everyone jump.**

** I felt dizzy, "I hate doing compulsion. Makes me more of a stupid vampire and makes me need blood. I hate being a vampire."**

** "Here," Alaric held out his wrist, looking around and saw that we were all alone.**

** "Your serous, Alaric?" Elena asked.**

** "I've been watching you guys sense Jade showed up," Alaric explained. "I guess she was so caught up in you guys that she didn't even realize."**

** "Your right; there isn't normally anything that I don't notice that goes on around me," I nod.**

** "Take some of my blood," Alaric said, "it's the least I can do."**

** I walked up to him and when I didn't go for his wrist, he dropped his arm. I looked into his eyes, "no vampire or Klaus and his hybrids will be able to use compulsion on you."**

** "She knows how to use her words," Stephan noted.**

** "Go ahead," Alaric whispered.**

** I bit down onto Alaric's neck, noticing how everyone watched for anyone else's approach. As I drank, the others went into a conversation that I zoned out. That is until I heard Elena say Damon's name.**

** "Has anyone seen Damon?" Elena asked.**

** "No," Stephan shook his head, "I haven't seen him since last night."**

** I pulled back from Alaric in surprise. "You okay?" He asked. "You barley took any."**

** "No I'm not," I turned away from the group. "Shit. How could I be so stupid?"**

** I pointed at an empty space, as if touching a touch screen. I imagined Damon and he appeared, strapped to a chair with Mason looking down on him. "Shit. Shit. Shit."**

** "What is she doing?" Bonnie asked.**

** "Looking for Damon," Rebecca's voice seemed to question.**

** "Bonnie can you immobilize I werewolf, like you can a vampire?" I turned her speaking quickly.**

** "Yes…" Bonnie's voice was confused.**

** "Great," I grabbed Tyler's arm. "Caroline, let go of Tyler."**

** "But why?" Caroline asked.**

** "Because you do not need to go with to save Damon," I pulled Tyler away from her.**

** "What's wrong with Damon?" Elena asked.**

** "Everyone get Jeremy and meet us at Stephan's house," I took a hold of Bonnie arm who willing stood. "And make sure Anna is with him."**

** "What?" I heard multiple people ask.**

** "Wings," I spoke, feeling my wings come out.**

** The group watched as white feathery wings sprouted from Jade's back, as if it belonged with her white tank top and jeans. Her golden blond hair flowed with the wind of them coming out, covering her silver eyes. The wings enveloped the three and then they were gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

An Old Friend 5

**Chapter 4**

**We appeared in the Lockwood's cellar, Damon was behind the bars. Mason spun around at hear our feet touch the floor.**

** "Mason?" Tyler asked.**

** "Tyler, what are you doing here?" Mason asked.**

** "I could ask you the same thing," Tyler said. "I thought you were dead." Then he noticed Damon. "What are you doing with Damon?"**

** "Bonnie, now," I ordered.**

** Mason screamed, putting his hands on his head. I walked past him, to the cell. I broke off the lock and went inside to release Damon. "You can let him go now Bonnie," I said, breaking off the chains.**

** Masons screams stopped and I could feel his gaze on me, "what are you doing?"**

** "I'm not answering to an ass like you," I scooped Damon up in my arms.**

** "You're a vampire," Mason glared.**

** I went right up to him and stated dryly, "unfortunately."**

** "Tyler," Mason turned to his nephew, "what's with you? Klaus turned you into a hybrid too."**

** "He turned you?" Bonnie and I said in union.**

** "What of it?" Mason asked.**

** "Idiot," I wanted to slap him, "look at me."**

** He did, "for a vampire, your hot."**

** I rolled my eyes, before looking into his. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Your loyalty to Klaus will not be to me."**

** "Jade," I heard a week voice. I looked down to see Damon looking up at me, before he passed out again.**

** "Alright guys let's get to the boarding house," I said, "that means you too Mason."**

** "Sure," Mason grinned and I wanted to tell him to fuck off.**

** We reached the boarding house and everyone was asking questions at once. I told Mason to explain and went into the sitting room and laid Damon down. I kneeled down the on the floor, I took my teeth and ripped my wrist open. "Come on, Damon," I put my wrist next to his lips. "Drink up. I know Mason starved you."**

** Before my wrist even touched Damon's mouth, Stephan had my arm and his mouth was on it. Caroline and the two hybrid Lockwoods' were growling. Shit, I forgot the effect that my blood had other vampires.**

** "Stephan," I pulled, "let go."**

** Damon was up in a second and shoved Stephan aside, causing him to collide into the wall. Damon had his body in front of me growling. Oh shit, I caused I war. I stood, wrapped my arm around Damon's head and put my wrist against his mouth. He wrapped his mouth around my wound.**

** "Can I get some help in here?" I called. "The Lockwoods' and Stephan are going fucking crazy here."**

** Bonnie came in and made Tyler and Stephan go to their knees. Mason started coming for me. "Mason, sit." I smirked at my words.**

** Mason sat on the ground, whimpering like a dog. This might be fun. Elena and the others were now in the room. "What's going?" Alaric asked.**

** "Sorry," why did this make me feel guilty? "Because of my angel blood, makes vampires crazy for it."**

** "Will Damon be able to stop," Bonnie's voice wavered as she cut the line with Tyler and Stephan.**

** "Um…" Good question. "Damon, you've taken enough."**

** Damon growled. "Damon," Elena spoke sternly, causing Damon to growl louder.**

** "Oh my God, you idiot," I spoke loudly, "do you want to kill the only being with this blood?"**

** Damon stopped and removed his teeth. I removed my arm, watching it heal. Damon turned around to see me, "Jade?"**

** "Nice memory, dimbo," I backed off.**

_**1864**_

_** I found Anna and Pearl talking to Jonathan Gilbert. Anna was more behind her mother and trying to mind her own business.**_

_** "Anna," I forced a smile.**_

_** "Jade!" Anna grinned up at me.**_

_** "Who is this, Pearl?" Jonathan asked.**_

_** "This is an old friend of mine, Jade," Pearl said, "Jade, this is Jonathan Gilbert."**_

_** "Pleasure to meet you," I curtsied.**_

_** "The pleasure is all mine," Jonathan gave a small bow.**_

_** "Pearl, where may I find Katarina?" I asked. "She asked me come."**_

_** "And you came?" Pearl asked. "She is at the Salvatore house."**_

_** I traced the air, trying to find the road. "Ah, yes." I say, "thank you, Pearl. It was nice meeting you, Jonathan. See you again, Anna."**_

_** "Don't be gone too long," Anna called.**_

_** "Can't promise that, Anna," I called back.**_

_** "Katarina?" Jonathan asked.**_

_** "That is what Jade calls Katherine," Pearl explained.**_

_** At the Salvatore house, I found a young man watching his father play golf. I walked up to the two men.**_

_** The young man watching his Father looked up at me. "May I help you?"**_

_** "I'm looking for Kat… Katherine," I corrected, knowing they wouldn't have any idea of who I was talking about.**_

_** "She's out with my brother right now," the young man said, "is there any way I can assist you until she gets back?"**_

_** "You can start by introducing yourself," I tried not sigh.**_

_** "I am Damon Salvatore," he turned to his Dad, "Father, is it alright if this young lady stay until Ms. Katherine gets back?" **_

_** "As long as she gives her name as well," the Dad said.**_

_** "My name is Jade," I said.**_

_** They waited for a last name, but when I didn't give it, Damon held out his arm, "how about I show you around the yard."**_

_** "That sounds very nice," I took his arm.**_


	5. Chapter 5

An Old Friend 3

**Chapter 5**

**"How could I forget the angel?" Damon asked.**

** "The angel that got an attitude," Stephan muttered.**

** "That's because your vampires now, idiot," I spat back.**

** "Don't forget you're a vampire too," Stephan walked toward me.**

** I glared at him, "I know you, idiot. You don't think that I don't hate myself? Stupid Elijah. Where's Rebecca?"**

** "Taking a shower," Elena said, "she said something about being glad to be rid of her brother."**

** "Well, she's about to get another one soon," I closed my eyes.**

** "What's she doing?" Elena asked.**

** "Probably some hybrid trick to get little miss perky down here," Caroline said.**

** "She sure is something," Alaric said.**

** Everyone looked at him and he gave them the 'what?' look. "Alaric, she's a vampire," Jeremy said.**

** "You don't even know her," Elena said.**

** At her last word, the humans started losing their balance as the house started to shake. Stephan caught Elena, Bonnie was caught by Caroline, Tyler held Jeremy steady, and Mason took a hold of Alaric.**

** "What are you doing?" Alaric asked.**

** "Jade wouldn't want you hurt," Mason smirked.**

** Damon was looking at Jade in question. Jeremy turned to Anna who had a scared look on her face. "What is she doing?"**

** "Calling on the forces of gravity," Anna's voice shook. "I've never seen anything like this, Jeremy. It's unbelievable."**

** The rumbling stopped. A scream went through the ceiling and they looked up to see a naked Rebecca falling. A towel came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her body. She landed on the couch.**

** "What the Hell just happened?" Rebecca asked.**

** Jade opened her eyes, whose eyes were pure white. "I did."**

** "Trying to sneak out on me, huh?" I asked.**

** "I was taking a shower," Rebecca glared.**

** I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid." I looked over at Jeremy and Anna with a big smile on my face. "Hey guys I helped you two out last night. Of course I couldn't do it without your connection. I'd like to tell Matt sorry, but Vicki messed with the wrong person to get her life back. I would do it, but she tried to hurt Elena and it's against my power now."**

** "Wait," Jeremy said, "your bringing Anna back to life?"**

** "Yes," I stated. "I could bring her back as a vampire, but I will certainly not put that fait back on her."**

** "I'm sorry, Bonnie, but Jeremy needs to figure out who he really loves and Anna didn't deserve to die," I say, "I wanted to be here, but I couldn't mess with the humans. It's not my nature, only if it concerns the safety of the Salvatore brothers and the Old Family."**

** "What's up with you and Damon and Stephan?" Caroline asked.**

** I shook my head, "couldn't tell you."**

** "I'm all for knowing about your obsessiveness," Damon said, sounding irritated, "but what the Hell did you mean by Rebecca getting another brother back?"**

** I turned my attention to Rebecca, "did Klaus take your siblings with him or did he leave them with you?"**

** Every looked at Rebecca, waiting for the answer that she seemed reluctant to give. But she soon sighed, sitting up and fixing her towel. "They are with Klaus."**

** I grinned, "this should be fun."**


	6. Chapter 6

An Old Friend 7

**Chapter 6**

** I brought out my wings, "Be back with Elijah. Don't cause any trouble while I'm around or you'll have me to deal with." I then wrapped my wrings around myself, thinking of Klaus.**

** When I opened my wings, I found myself outside a hotel. I could hear girls giggling and liquid being poured into glass. This is going to be even more fun than I thought. I went into the hotel, and ran to the room where I heard Klaus' voice, moving at a speed where I wouldn't be noticed.**

** At the door I tried the lock. Oh, how nice of him to leave the door unlocked for me. Too bad, I kicked the door open. I heard screams from the girls as I came in, but once they saw them, they relaxed into Klaus. There were two of them, both in their underwear and bra.**

** "Ah, beautiful, Jade," Klaus said. "What brings you to me?" He takes a sip of what I could smell to be vodka.**

** I scanned the vehicles for Elijah. Doing that, allowed me not to answer and Klaus decided he would speak.**

** "Try to make me none existent again?" Klaus asked, "Try to stop my rein? Wasn't that your words when you pulled my soul from body?"**

** "I was cut off guard when I found out that the daggers didn't work on you," I said, "but I know better now."**

** "Oh, so you are going to lock me up with my siblings now?" Klaus said. "You're long life dream."**

** "No," I growled. "You messed with the wrong people this time. I'm going to make you pay." I calmed down, giving him a charming smile. "And I'm interested in seeing Elijah again."**

** "Don't, Jade," Klaus moved to his feet and I moved to the van.**

** I pulled open the door, finding Elijah just where I knew he was. I opened his casket. I heard Klaus outside the van. "Jade, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."**

** "Really, now?" I asked, moving my hand slowly to the dagger.**

** "He's still in love with you!" Klaus growled.**

** My hand stopped. Shit. Oh well, it's pissing off Klaus. "Go to Hell, Klaus." I pulled Elijah into my arms, wrapping my wings around us, knowing Klaus wouldn't dare try to stop me.**

** "She's not serious about bring Elijah back, is she?" Elena asked.**

** "Jade has never once kid about something since she became a vampire," Rebecca said. She made a face, "I miss the old Jade."**

** "I want to know more about her," Mason sat down, giving Rebecca a look. "Shouldn't you go get dress?"**

** "Don't you like me this way, cute?" Rebecca taunted.**

** "Jade would want her dressed, Mason," Damon pretended to be serious, even though he knew he was telling the truth.**

** "Then why are you still here?" Mason seemed upset, "go get dressed."**

** "Oh please," Rebecca said, "now that Jade isn't here, I'm the strongest."**

** "Just tell us about Jade," Elena ordered.**

** "That I will do," Rebecca crossed a leg over one.**

_** Jade was attending the Masquerade Ball in Britain. She loved wearing masks and hiding her appearance. Though, that didn't stop guys from trying to dance with her. She didn't mind, of course. She loves dancing; it was her way of expressing herself. She attended Balls all over the world, experience new cultures and watching new improvements that have been done to the world.**_

_** Luckily for Jade, her parents allowed her freedom on earth. They thought her methods were very educational. She really hated being stuck in the other world, with only God as real company. He was so nice and always made sure she wasn't bored.**_

_** Jade found herself face to face with four vampires. Two males were in front of her and two females flanked behind the men. The women showed curious looks on their faces while the men had another look that Jade knew all too well.**_

_** "You are a sight for sore eyes, love," the one on the left said. He was wearing some kind of wolf mask.**_

_** "Thank you," I nodded respectfully.**_

_** "My brother is being shy," Jade heard a joking tone in the other male's voice. He wore a black mask that left his face wide open. He had a beautiful face and his eyes were a dreamy blue that Jade instantly fell in love with. "You are amazing beautiful."**_

_** Jade couldn't help, but blush. "You haven't seen my face, gentleman."**_

_** The man in the wolf mask tried to swipe my mask off, but I caught his arm, "that's not very nice."**_

_** "Nick," the other man removed Nick from Jade. "I'm sorry about him, he can be over excited."**_

_** "All you had to do was ask," I giggle. "If his name is Nick, then what is yours?"**_

_** "Elijah," he bowed, "at your service."**_

_** "Is that so?" I giggled more, feeling my face go red.**_

_** "Nick," one of the girls complained, "this is no fun."**_

_** "You know she's not human, Rebecca," Nick whispered.**_

_** "And neither are you four," I told him straight out.**_

_** "You're a vampire," Rebecca said.**_

_** "Nope," I giggle, taking Elijah's hand. "If you can catch me and Elijah, I'll tell you what I am, vampires."**_

** "She was so free living back then," Rebecca sighed. Then she chuckled, "could you believe we use to be best friends?"**

** "Not really," Tyler said, "the way she hates vampires so much."**

** Rebecca, Mason, and Stephan were sitting on the couch in that order. Caroline and Tyler were sitting on the love seat across from the three. Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting in the arm chairs. Damon was staring out the window, while Elena paced.**

** "It's only because she was turned into one," Rebecca said, "before that, it didn't matter what you were; you were a wonderful being to her. She was very polite and never swore like she did before."**

** "What makes it so bad for her to turn?" Damon asked, not looking away from the window.**

** "No one exactly knows," Rebecca admitted. "She just freaked afterwards."**

** "How did she turn?" Elena asked, looking at Rebecca for the first time. "I mean you have to die with vampire blood in you. Plus, she's an angel, how can she die?"**

** "Klaus has always been jealous of Jade, ever since we met," Rebecca explained. "She has always been stronger and more powerful than him."**

_**Jade removed her wings and they found themselves in a hotel room far off from the bar. Jade giggled as she sat on the bed. "I think we will be safe here."**_

_** "Will you at least tell me what you are?" Elijah asked.**_

_** "No, no, no," Jade giggled more, "you got to play by the rules."**_

_** "Will Nick find us?" Elijah asked.**_

_** "Eventually," Jade said, "or never." This made her burst into giggles.**_

_** "You don't know my brother," Elijah said.**_

_** "Sure I do," Jade said. "It takes some time for the information to process, but I know everything about your family. You guys are the only vampires and soon you will be the Old Family."**_

** "Damn it to Hell," Klaus punched the wall. "I hate that girl. But this time, it isn't some game."**

_**"How will we find them, Nick?" Amelia asked. "I can't smell either of them."**_

_** "She must be masking their scent and other senses," Klaus guessed. "This is a game for her."**_

_** Next Day**_

_** Jade lay asleep in the bed of the only bed in the room. Elijah had gotten some sleep last night, but ended up getting up at dawn. He tried to escape, only to see if he could, and failed. Now he sat on the bed, feeling like he was watching an angel. He knew he liked this girl. They had a long conversation last night about each other and found happiness in it. After she was basically passed out, she mumbled; "Best game ever."**_

_** Elijah knew that his brother wasn't going to be pleased. Klaus considered himself to be the strongest being ever and she was proving him wrong.**_

_** Klaus growled in outraged as the sun started to rise. "Amelia, do it."**_

_** Amelia had a special ability to pick up on her sibling's essence. Jade knew this, but didn't mask it because she knew Klaus would do his best before relying on help. She found it fun to make him angry and she didn't know why.**_

_** Amelia closed her eyes and concentrated.**_

_** Jade opened her eyes to find Elijah looking down on her. She knew she was blushing. "Did I tell you last night that the dress you are wearing makes you look even more amazing?"**_

_** Jade shook her head, sitting up. "You must be hungry." Jade held out her hands and closed her eyes. Seconds later and blood bag appeared in her hands. "Here you go."**_

_** "Never had to do this before," Elijah admitted, drinking from the bag. **_

_** Jade just giggled, before looking at the door, "better hurry with that. Your siblings will be here soon."**_

_** "How did they find us?" Elijah asked, between drinks.**_

_** "Klaus gave up and let Amelia use her power that I didn't mask," Jade admitted, "I just wanted to mess with your brother.**_

** Jade set Elijah down on the forest ground in a couple towns away from Mystic Falls. Jade pulled the dagger from Elijah and used it cut her wrist. She let the blood drip onto his mouth and seconds later his eyes flew open.**


	7. Chapter 7

An Old Friend 4

**Chapter 7**

** Elijah wasn't able to comprehend much as he grabbed Jade's wrist and drank her blood. One; he was starving and two; her blood made it impossible for vampires to think clearly. But Elijah could think better than most and knew her blood; like his own being.**

** That is why Elijah barley got any blood in before his eyes shot to Jade and his eyes showed shock and disbelief. He pulled her away without hesitation, something no other vampire had been able to do.**

** "Jade?" Elijah asked, even though he already knew.**

** "It's me," I sighed.**

** "I'm dreaming, right?" Elijah asked. "You can't seriously be here. You banned yourself from me."**

** "I was being stupidly over dramatic in hating you," I admitted. "That doesn't mean I hate what you turned me into. I was just upset and not thinking straight."**

** "Jade…" Elijah sounded worry, which made her look at him. "I need to tell you something."**

** "Shoot," I say, "I got news for you too."**

** "I'm still in love with you," he admitted.**

_** Klaus and his family sat with Jade in their sitting room of their home. Jade knew this home wasn't going to last. She just didn't know why. **_

_** Klaus and Rebecca had just finished explaining what happened with Jade's game to the rest of their siblings. "That was the best game ever," Jade giggled.**_

_** Klaus glared, "for you."**_

_** "Of course," Jade giggled more.**_

_** "You want to play another game," Elijah guessed.**_

_** "Oh yes," Jade kept on giggling. "You see, you vampires are fast. I want to play tag and see how that turns out."**_

_** "That sounds like fun," Amelia agreed.**_

_** "Elijah's it!" Jade jumped from her seat.**_

_** It didn't take long before many of the others had become it and Jade me sure she became it so she could make Klaus have a turn. For that; Klaus made it his mission to get her back. He never did.**_

_** Throughout their time together, Klaus' hatred grew for the angel.**_

** "I guess Klaus was right," I shrugged, "come on now. We are going back to Mystic Falls."**

** "But what about Klaus?" Elijah asked. I gave him a look. "Right. Are you sure he doesn't know where you are?"**

** "The only info I have him was that he messed with the wrong people," I shrugged, "he could be thinking about anyone."**

** "The Salvatore brothers or Elena?" Elijah asked.**

** "Both," I shrugged, "the brothers are connected to Elena so she counts too."**

** "I want to know more," Elijah said.**

** "Give me your hand and all we be explained in due time," I spoke as I stood.**

** Elijah took her hand without thinking about it. "You do realize that I knew you tried to get with Katarina, right?"**

** "Well I couldn't have you," Elijah admitted, "and she was a nice and beautiful girl."**

** "Who was supposed to die," I shook my head, "you have a lot to catch up on, my friend."**

** "Klaus tried to get along with Jade for Elijah's and the family's sake," Rebecca said, "we all liked her. We don't know for sure if had to do with her being an angel or just her. Everything was fine, if you don't count Klaus' anger building, until Elijah realized he was in love with Jade and Klaus snapped."**

_** Jade loved vampire as any other creature. The vampire family and she had so much fun together. Secretly she was starting to realize that she was falling for Elijah, though. She could also tell that the more she showed her abilities to the family, the more Klaus became angry. He couldn't keep up with her and that frustrated him to no end. That made her even happier. She sensed he wasn't a kind person and would cause bad things and thought that was the reason for her enjoyment of his anger.**_

_** Two years of their time together, Klaus began show his anger towards Jade. Elijah could tell that his anger was fueling his power and was scared for Jade, for he knew he was in love with Jade. Klaus knew this as well and before he started anything physical, he tried to hurt her by upsetting the two. It didn't work, because the knowledge only made Jade curious. The family wondered if the girl had anything negative in her.**_

_** During one of the times Elijah and Jade shared blood, Elijah made sure she was too caught up in the motions to think clearly, which wasn't something hard to do. Then he gave her his blood and when Klaus got the best of Jade by getting the help of demons, which causes consequences for the body for many years. Not only did that happen, but he lost the trust of his family. When Jade became a vampire, she ran off.**_

__**"There's another reason for Jade to hate vampires," Alaric said, "they tricked her into becoming one."**

** "Well at least Klaus was saying the truth about that," I sighed, "but I'm going to make a dagger to put Klaus with your siblings. I just don't know if it's good idea to pull the daggers out of all your siblings. Just to warn that I will not if I believe they shouldn't."**

** Elijah nodded, "where are we going?"**

** "To Mystic Falls," I stood, "Rebecca is waiting for you and the others are waiting for both of us."**

** "I must have missed a lot," Elijah said, "Katarina told me that you had connected yourself to the Salvatore brothers, but because they are vampires, wouldn't just get involved for anything."**

** "Klaus has gone too far," I held out my hand, "come on. I' tired of being in this forest." Honestly, I just wanted to see Damon again and work my magic on Anna.**


	8. Chapter 8

An Old Friend 3

**Chapter 8**

**"Anything you say," Elijah took my hand and rolled my eyes helping him to my feet.**

** "You're an idiot, do you know that?" I asked. "Just because you knew Klaus didn't get rid of your siblings; doesn't mean you could put full trust in the man. And hello, did me acting against him mean nothing to you? I pulled his soul from his body because he did what he did to your siblings. Especially after I specifically told him not too, but still did over time and I couldn't take it anymore. You could have asked me too? I may have been upset with you and keeping to myself, but I'm not an ass."**

** "Okay, okay," Elijah put his hands on my shoulders, "calm down. I'm sorry. Don't give yourself a heart attack."**

** That made him smile, but I grimaced and he sighed. My wings came out and I was ready to separate from him.**

** "What's taking her so long?" Damon growled, turning around.**

** "Calm down, Damon," Alaric said. "She's been gone for what; five, ten minutes?"**

** "She can handle Klaus," Rebecca said. "He won't have a chance when he doesn't know when she will get involved. Last time, he could have prevented her from ripping his soul from his body, but he was being stupid."**

** "Klaus isn't the type to make mistakes," Stephan noted.**

** "When it comes to, Jade, another Hybrid," Rebecca sighed, "he always miss judges' her."**

** I opened my wings to find staring people, who looked ready to pounce. What did I miss? I would have checked, but then I realized I was holding Elijah. I pushed him into Rebecca, who didn't see it coming and they both made a grunt sound. I crossed my arms, satisfied.**

** "Get off me," Rebecca complained.**

** Elijah happily did, and then looked at me, "what was that for?"**

** "For being clinging," I sat on the arm chair next to Jeremy and saw Anna. A big grin formed on my face. "Come here, Anna."**

** "Jade," Bonnie said, "I understand your reasoning's, but this isn't right."**

** "What wasn't right; was that she died," I snapped.**

** "She's right, Jade," Anna said. "Coming back to life…"**

** "You're not coming back to life," I explained. "Just a ghost who can be seen by and everyone at will and touch anything."**

** "What do you mean by; at will?" Jeremy asked.**

** "If she wants to be transparent, she can," I shrugged. "Of course that doesn't apply to what the normal process is for you two."**

** "I don't know…" Anna seemed nervous.**

** "Oh please," I begged.**

** Anna sighed and nodded. I grinned, standing.**

** Everyone looked where Jeremy and Jade were looking. Time passed and nothing happened. Silence drew, until Elijah spoke. "What's going on?"**

** "Shuuu!" Everyone, but Jade blurted at Elijah.**

** It wasn't long after that until Anna looked see though. Jade smiled and placed a finger over Anna's heart and then Anna looked solid.**

** "You did it," Bonnie said.**

** Anna looked at Bonnie, guilt written all over her face. "I'm so sorry. I know how you care for Jeremy and I don't want to get between you to, but…"**

** Bonnie cut her off, "but you already have."**

** "That's because Liz shot him," Jade snapped, "don't blame Jeremy or Anna for this. Everything happens for a reason. If Jeremy is met to be with Anna, then she will come back to life, if not than everything will go back to normal."**

** "Back to life?" A course of people spoke.**

** I shrugged, "I don't always make the rules."**


End file.
